


terry and korvo become tik tok famous

by Trizza



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Crack, Crack?, M/M, The replicants show up later probably, This is short rn, idek what kind of fic this is, who knows where it'll go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trizza/pseuds/Trizza
Summary: tik tok fame and nothing else. you can trust me.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	terry and korvo become tik tok famous

**Author's Note:**

> I was MAD drunk when I wrote this, and now and im posting this as a first chapter because it's a little funny to me.

Korvo was sitting alone, listening to Taylor Swift’s “You Belong With Me” played through the computer’s stereo as he scoured through his manuals for a solution to the ship’s busted sci-fi alternator. Because that’s a thing that’s part of an engine. He hated Earth music, but who could say no to classic Taylor Swift? It’s everyone’s guilty pleasure. Don’t you even deny it. 

He found an especially helpful page that described some science stuff. Of course you’re supposed to link the fucking.. blue wire to the other wire, and wires are probably a thing that exists within alternators, don’t fact check this though. But he was interrupted to the door opening.

“Korvo! You’ll never guess what I found!!!” Terry was holding his Ipad, and jogging in place, which is what he did when he was excited.

“Terry, is it as important as my super important mission stuff? We’re only supposed to fix the ship in every waking hour. It-it feels like I’m the only one who cares about Schrolp in this house-”

“Korvo shut the fuck UP and look at this TikTok with me.”

Indeed it was a Tik Tok and it featured two men doing some dance that Korvo didn’t understand. There were so many human things that didn’t make sense to him, the adaptability of Terry’s cultural acceptance always baffled him. It was wild that he conformed so easily to the maze of human interests. Was there something wrong with himself? He didn’t know because this isn’t an angst fic right now. For now.

“Terry, if I wanted to spend 15 seconds watching humans do some kind of weird dance, I’d go to a human strip club where it’s not blocked by a glass screen and they provide alcohol so you can forget about the fact that you’re wasting your time.”

“Damn Korv, that’s a little harsh or something. But…. That’s not a bad idea.” He turned off the tablet, but another part of him wished that Korvo would finally join him in a Renegade dance for ONCE.

Korvo quirked an eyebrow or whatever their forehead equivalent was. 

“Are you suggesting we actually go to a strip club together? Y-you know how busy I am!” 

Terry exaggerated a long sigh as he quickly placed his hands on Korvo’s face, right on both cheeks. Korvo’s face flushed a little because he’s a touch starved little dork, but he remained his already stiff composure too. 

“We are gonna go see some strippers and you’re gonna let loose because I care about your happiness bro. We can focus on the ship later-”

“We?”

“Absolutely not, I’m just trying to encourage you.”

“Oh.” 

Terry brought his hands down and crossed his arms.

“Well, okay, the replicants are easily able to handle themselves, they’re at school all day without our supervision, who knows what they’re doing? But they always come back alive! I think we can let ourselves hop out for a fun sexy fun time, and it’ll be well deserved! I know how hard you work, man!”

“You-you do?” Korvo was a little softened by that sweet validation.

“Of course hombre. You’re my rock dude. You’re absolutely killing it up here, who else has the grit to like, read and stuff?”

Korvo smiled seductively, “Definitely not you.”

Terry smiled in the reflective emotion, “Definitely not me.”

Korvo looked back at his work desk, his scattered texts and tools were calling for his attention. But Terry had a way with dragging him into miscellaneous shenanigans.

“Okay, fine, I’ll go, but we’re only bringing seven thousand dollars.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Korvo.” Terry held up some finger guns before he dragged Korvo out the door. The ship echoed after them.

“Go get some ass, you little freaks!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this is going to go, so maybe i'll get blasted and write some more, maybe ill do it sober, maybe it's already untouchable. if im not funny then absolutely roast my ass


End file.
